In telephone-based or internet-based communication, data, voice or sound (or a combination) is exchanged between parties on a call (typically two parties). Traditionally, businesses have utilized people to participate in telephone-based transactions with their clients. However, recently there are an increasing number of transactions that use automated services and do not engage a person until a certain stage of the call. The embodiments presented herein, relate to such transactions.